


Hey, Let's Try Something Okay?

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Series: Bedroom Highs [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Reversible Couple, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: As Evan and Connors relationship starts to progress they decide to try something new.





	Hey, Let's Try Something Okay?

Evan felt sick. 

As he walked the halls of his high school he couldn't shake the feeling that everbody was watching him, that every pair of eyes was on him and that they all looked at him differently than they had before. By the time he got to his locker he was having trouble breathing. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah! Woah, it's just me." Connor stood there his arms up in a defensive position. Evan relaxed a bit when he saw him but his presence didn't take away that nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, leaning against the adjacent locker. Evan folded his arms protectively over his chest and hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I-It f-feels like they're all-" he cut himself off.

"It feels like they're all looking at you?" Connor finished, understandingly.

Evan nodded. He sighed and crossed his arms as well. "Trust me. I know the feeling."

"It feels like...they k-know somehow! Like they're l-looking at me like I'm d-different!" Evan clutched his arms anxiously. Connor hit him on the arm playfully and replied "Hey stop that! I'm supposed to be the paranoid one in this relationship!" But there was an exhaustion behind his joking, as if he had been feeling much the same for a while now but was far too tired and angry to get into it. "Look nobody knows alright? Only you and me. I didn't tell anyone and I know you didn't tell anyone so only we know, okay?"

"...Okay..." Evan reluctantly agreed.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of people passing in the hall.

Connor reached over and patted Evan on the head. "W-what was that?" Evan asked. 

"Me trying to be comforting?" 

Evan chuckled sadly and shook his head. "You're really bad at this."

"Yeah. I know." Connor sighed.

They managed to get through the day unmolested until they were accosted in the halls by Jared between periods. "Ugh. The fuck you want Kleinman?!" Connor growled.

Jared leaned against a locker and blocked their path. "I want you to tell me what you're doing with my boy Evan here." He jerked a thumb toward him.

"You're...boy?" Evan asked confused. Connor gave him a look that said "What have you done?" As a wide grin spread over Jared's face. "IT'S YA BOI!" He yelled. Connor smacked his forehead and groaned in annoyance while Evan blushed as he had started to draw some attention.

"But seriously," Jared said, putting a serious look on his face. "What have you two been doing? You've got that whole..." He made a vauge gesture with his hand in their direction. "Fucked look about ya." Evan blushed and tried to bury himself into his collar. Connor's expression darkened greatly. Even in the midst of his embarrassment Evan could sense something bad was about to happen.

He reached out and discreetly squeezed Connor's hand. Connor squeezed back and let out a breath through his nose. He gave Jared an intimidating glare and coolly snarled "Choose your next words. Very. Carefully." Jared stepped back, clearly afraid. "H-hey, I'm just trying to look out for my frie- family friend! Just wanted to know what you were up to that's all!" Connor grabbed his collar and drew him close until they were nose to nose. "It. Is. None. Of your. FUCKING. Buisness." Then he slammed him against the lockers. He grabbed Evans hand and walked away.

 

Evan and Connor were sitting in Connor's room, leaning up against each other on the bed. Connor was reading and Evan was attempting to draw and not having a lot of success. "Ugh. I can't do this." He sighed. "I could teach you." Connor replied, putting down the book. "I d-doubt it!" Evan smirked sadly, gesturing to the terrible sketches. "Just let me see." Connor tried to grab the pad and pencil. "Cut it out! It's hopeless!" Evan tried to take the pad back and somewhere along the line it turned into wrestling.

They playfully tumbled about on the bed, each trying to get the upper hand. Evan was a lot stronger than Connor expected though, he easily pinned him. Evan looked just as surprised as Connor. "H-Ha! I got you!"

"You got me. Guess all that tree climbing really paid off. Now what are you going to do with me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

As Evan laughed he reached up and drew the boy into a gentle kiss which the blonde shyly but gladly reciprocated. The blondes hand moved to gently caress Connors chest just above his heart.

Connor threw his head back with a breathy gasp, breaking the kiss, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. They stared at each other for a few moments before Connor drew away. He curled in on himself and silently turned his back to the blonde.

Evan was crushed. "C-Connor please I'm s-sorry! W-what did I do wrong? I-"

"You're fine, Evan! Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything it's just...god this is embarrassing..."

Connor could feel his face heating up. This was a very intimate secret that he had never told anyone about.

"Connor I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"Fucking hell Evan! Stop apologizing!" That kicked puppy look on Evans face physically hurt Connor.

"...Evan no. I'm sorry! It's not you it's just...you remember when we...y'know...did it and I told you I'd tell you later?" Connor asked.

Evan blushed slightly and nodded.

"Well...it's later. You weren't making me uncomfortable or anything its just...I'm...sensitive there."

Evan looked confused for a moment before turning completely red and simply replying "...Oh."

Connor wanted the floor to open and swallow him up right fucking now.

"S-so...u-um...do you want me to a-avoid touching you there?" Evan asked tentatively. God bless him and his innocent soul.

"I mean not necessarily...I've done it myself so...yes Evan you can touch me there."

"Kay."

All Evan was think right now was 'I am such a perv!' So many thoughts were going through his head and none of them were particularly pure. It was simultaneously mortifying and extremely arousing. Apparently his embarrassment was showing on his face because Connor leaned over, gave him a sly look and asked "Whatcha thinking about over there?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"C'mon Evan I know there's something else. It's written all over your face! Seriously, I'm sorry about earlier you can tell me anything. Especially in bed." Connor said leaning a bit closer to him.

"...It's...really bad." Evan whimpered.

"...ask anyway." Connor murmured.

Evan took a deep breath, bit his lip, and whispered "Have you ever...cum...just from...that?"

This time it was Connor who lit up like a Christmas tree.

That was certainly not the response he was expecting. Connor was caught between wanting to punch him and run away and fucking him into the matress. Or maybe the latter option but the other way around?

Evan could apparently see the conflict on his face as he suddenly looked very afraid.

_'You're making him uncomfortable Connor! Stop staring like a psychopath and say something you moron!'_

"I don't know. I've never really tried it."

_'NOT THAT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?'_

"Oh! Ok I'm sorry that was probably way too personal of a question and I just made this really awkward and uncomfortable and I should probably go now!"

Evan rose to leave but Connor caught him by the wrist and brought him back to the bed. He was thinking. They were both in an obvious state of arousal at this point and Evans suggestion wasn't sounding too bad. Whenever he played with his chest by himself he had always wondered how someone else's fingers would feel.

"...I'm not saying we can't try it."

Evan swallowed. "Connor-"

"I want to." He admitted, his face burning. "And I mean, obviously you want to." he said, indicating to his obviously aroused state. "So why not?"

Evan smiled nervously but eagerly. "Y-yeah! Okay!"

Connor shrugged off his shirt and looked at Evan who blushed. It was so cute. They were both still a little awkward when it came to each others bodies. "So...how do you wanna do this?" Connor asked.

"Um j-just let me..." Evan stuttered. He shifted so that he was sitting behind Connor, his chin resting on his shoulder, gazing down at his chest and his legs framing Connor's. Evan hesitantly ran his hands up Connors sides. "I-Is this okay?"

Connor took a deep breath. He felt the warmth of Evans fingers gently pressing into his skin and the heat rising into his cheeks. "Y-yeah. Go ahead." Evan's fingers carefully began to trace around his nipples. Connor bit back a moan, it felt even more amazing than he could have imagined. "D-does it feel good?" Evan asked. Connor gasped and murmured "Yeah! That's...that's good!"

Evan switched from his index finger to his thumb and applied a bit more pressure, rubbing in slow circles. This time Connor couldn't hold back his cries. "Fffuck Evan!" He began to pant and felt himself hardening in his jeans. The warmth of his fingers carressing his sensitive nipples was sending sparks of heat burning through his nerves. Pleasure was rushing through his body and it only increased when Evan began squeezing and pinching them between his thumb and index finger. He whined in ecstasy, throwing his head back and gasping. "Oh god that's good Evan! Just like that!" He could feel Evans warm breath against his neck and a persistent hardness pressing into his back. Evan's fingers were like magic, trailing heat and sparks everywhere they went and Connor almost screamed when Evan started pulling on the little nubs. "Oh shit! FUCK! Wait, WAIT!"

"What is it?! Did I hurt you?!" Evan asked.

Connor shook his head. He quickly undid his pants and pulled himself out because he suspected he was about to make a mess. He took Evans hands, put them back on his chest and demanded, "Don't. Fucking. Stop."

So Evan started up again but this time he didn't use his fingers, he rubbed with his whole palm. Connor laid his head back against Evan and moaned, bliss filling his entire body. His hips began bucking upwards involuntarily, desperate for friction. He could feel the intensity of Evan's stare, he knew he was looking at him, watching every moment that he writhed in ecstasy and somehow the feeling of eyes on him didn't make him shrink away. Somehow it made it so much better. He could feel his climax approaching. "Oh fuck! I feel it! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He whimpered. Evan's only response was to lean in and lick a stripe up Connor's neck. Connor came with a cry, white hot cum painting his chest. He fell back against Evan panting.

Connor was vaguely aware of Evan laying him down on the bed and the door creaking. Then he felt a warm wet cloth on his chest. Connor's eyes blinked open slowly and he smiled sweetly at up him. Evan blushed again and looked away as he continued to clean him up. "H-how was that?" He asked.

"Fucking fantastic." Connor whispered. "I never seem to last long when you're around."

Evan smiled bashfully. Connor's eyes trailed down Evan's clothed body and realized he was still hard. His tired body was suddenly filled with desire to return the favor, among other things.

He put his hand over the one that was cleaning off his chest and the other trailed up the blondes arm and attempted to pull him down.

"W-what is it?" Evan asked.

Connor ran a hand along his body in what he hoped was a sensual manner, blushing furiously despite himself. "You want me to...take care of that?"

Evan blushed as well when he realised what Connor was suggesting. "No. You're tired." He stood up and took a step towards the door, towards the bathroom where he could hopefully take care of himself.

Connor held out his arms to Evan beconingly. "Evan. Fuck me." He begged.

Evan flushed bright red and his pants felt even tighter than before. "O-o-okay." He stuttered out, beginning to strip. He still felt nervous getting naked in front of Connor but his arousal was causing him to push past his embarrassment. As he stripped Connor took the bottle of lubricant from the drawer by his bed, coated his fingers and began to stretch himself. He bit his lip, stifling his groans as he spread himself open with practiced ease, imagining what it would be like having Evan inside him.

This erotic display caused Evan to shed the rest of his clothing as fast as he could. Evan lay himself on top of Connor, this new feeling of dominance both strange and enticing. Blushing, Evan took hold of Connor's fingers and eased them out of him. Connor gasped, confusedly. "Evan wha-?" Evan gently pushed his fingers in and Connor moaned as he inexpertly stroked along his inner walls.

As he continued to stretch him Evan leaned up and nibbled at his chin and jawbone. "Oh god Evan! That feels amazing!" Connor cried. "I love you! So much!" These words were still a bit new to them. Connor supposed they'd always come out a bit easier during sex. "I l-love you too!" The blonde replied. Evan had moved on from biting to laying sweet kisses along his cheeks, forehead and nose.

Every now and then his fingers would brush up against his prostate but Evans fingers weren't as long as Connor's so the touch was always fleeting and teasing. Connor groaned in frustration and arousal. "Ugh! Get in me already!" He pushed his hips up against Evan's, trying to entice him to move faster, making their cocks rub together which drew a moan from both of them.

Evan withdrew his fingers and retrieved a condom from the box. In one smooth movement he brought it up to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth. "...Fuck that was hot." Connor uttered heatedly. Evan was downright suave in that moment. Evan blushed a bit under the praise. "J-just a bit excited." He breathed.

Connor smiled up at him, flattered. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" He asked wrapping his long legs around the blonde. The boy swallowed and quickly applied the condom and necessary lubrication. "I-I won't hurt you r-right?" Evan asked, endearingly.

Connor took his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's alright Evan. It's gonna feel so good. For both of us. I promise."

He hadn't said no. But Evan trusted Connor. When they first did this it had hurt a bit at first but Connor had gentled him through it and after that...it was amazing. Evan wanted to give that to Connor. He wanted to let him feel like that. And he wanted to explore this feeling of dominance all the way to its conclusion. He carefully entered him.

Connor arched his back and hissed at the intrusion. There was an immediate spike of pain, coupled with a filling warmth that overtook his entire body. As he battled it out between the two warring sensations Evan fully sheathed himself inside of him. The blonde let out a broken moan at the squeezing, heat and wetness that surrounded him. "O-oooh! Oh god! C-Connor! It- f-feels sooo gooood! It's...sooo amazing!" He cried, overwhelmed with emotion. "A-Are you ok-kay? D-does it h-hurt?"

"Just a little." Connor comforted. "You really...feel incredible." He gasped, laying a hand on his stomach, as if he wanted to reach down and touch where they were connected and prove to himself that Evan was really inside him. He looked so sexy like this and Evans hips gave a little involuntary jerk forward causing Connor to whimper a bit in pain.

"S-sorry! I d-didn't mean to-" Evan started.

"It's fine." Connor said, a bit strained. "Just not quite ready yet."

Evan nodded and to distract himself from the delicious warmth of Connor's insides his hands were drawn to the boys chest again. But this backfired as when Evan began toying with the pert nipples as Connor groaned in response he also tightened around him. Despite this Evan continued his assault on Connor's chest, leaning down and circling one with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Evan move! Move already!" Connor demanded.

At this point Evan was all too eager to comply. He began fervently thrusting, throwing his hips into him with everything he had. Connor could do nothing but lie against the bed and take it. The feeling of utter helplessness and vulnerability was so different to him and it was turning him on so much.

"Oh god! Yes! Evan please! Harder! Fuck yes! Just like that!" The brunette cried.

Evan did his best to angle his hips, trying to hit that magic spot that had felt so good for him.

"Ah! Yes! Right there! Right there, Evan! Please there!"

Connor made sure to let him know when he found it. Evan doubled his efforts to hit there every time, turning the boy underneath him into a screaming, moaning mess. By the time Connor came a second time his fists were clutching the sheets and there were tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. Evan followed just a few thrusts after, spilling into the condom.

It took everything Evan had not to immediately collapse on Connor right then and there, but he willed himself to pull out and remove the condom properly to avoid making mess if it broke. He flopped down beside Connor, exhausted, and waited for him to say something. Just when he was starting to think that he had passed out he spoke up.

"...Fucking WOW! How's that for a first time, huh? Who knew Evan Hansen was such a beast in bed?" Connor exclaimed.

Evan curled up on his side, covering his red face. Seriously, he just had to make this as embarrassing as possible didn't he?

He felt Connor roll over and cover his back, his hand coming up to pry one of his hands away. "Aww come on Ev, don't be like that. Seriously though, that was freaking awesome. Don't be all shy about it."

Evan slowly smiled and uncurled from his ball turning back to Connor. "It certainly was different. I-I enjoyed it t-too."

Connor gave him a little smirk and asked "So...do you think you'll wanna do it again sometime? Not right now though. You wore me the fuck out."

Evan giggled and said "Y-yeah...I...I think that'd be nice." And he only blushed a little while saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor getting off on his nipples makes me squeal ok? If you liked kudos and comment down below!


End file.
